A Tough Way to LiveA Tough Way to Die
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Events are dire. Nu just wants to live normally again. What happened to cause this. Will everything return to normal soon? It has been so long now and Nu is tired... Nu doesn't want to fight like this anymore...Please R&R Blood and gore but other than that nothing else other than some minor swearing


**A Tough Way to Live...A Tough Way to Die  
**

**Chapter 1…Just like the past year**

**Hey everyone, I have been on hiatus for a bit. I am back now and hopefully I can start cranking out my stories again and I guess I will see if I am still on a Nu binge or I am going to try something else for a little while. It is great to be back guys. Thanks for all of your support since I joined and started writing.**

* * *

A girl sat in a dimly lit room filled with lit candles and glow sticks. Her silver hair was matted to her head and the braid going down her back had massive locks of hair spewing out of the once glorious braid. This girl was called Nu and she lived in a small house that had belonged to her family.

Nu looked at the clock on her wall and saw it like it has been for the past year…blank and no digital numbers so she knows what time it is. The only clue she has to the time is that it is still light outside. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. She wasn't sure what she was expecting since she knew that it had been dead just as long as the clock has.

"Well, Nu is hungry. She better go try and find something before it gets dark outside." She said as she stood up and got her flashlight. She flicked it on and walked down the hallway and to her bedroom. She walked in and placed the flashlight down so it shone into her closet so she could see what she was looking at. After a few minutes, she smiled sadly and picked an outfit to throw on. It isn't like she was going out to impress anyone anyway.

"This will do for clothes…now for the other things…Nu really hates these things…" She said as she walked over to a large safe in the corner of her room. She turned the dial a few times and twisted the knob. It released with a loud popping noise and the door swung open slowly. Nu stood there in awe as she does every time she opens this. It was her dad's, but he wasn't around to use it anymore. He would not need it where he was anyway.

"Nu hopes she doesn't have to use anything in here today…" She said as she started grabbing items from the safe. These items included a machete, a tristar C-100 9mm luger pistol, A Taurus 1911 .45 ACP Pistol, some shin and forearm guards, a bulletproof vest, and a fully automatic TEC-9…just in case…she had to be careful and she was sure she would not have lived this long had her dad not been part of the Japanese Self Defense Force. She silently thanked her father for teaching her everything about his guns when she was a little girl.

She looked like some comic book character that she had seen before that carried a bunch of guns and laughed lightly at herself. When she pictures herself being intimidating, she just laughs because she has always been somewhat of a timid girl. She made sure she had everything on her.

"Extra ammo…Check…Armor…Check…Machete…Check…my three handguns…one auto and two semi…Check… Spiked Knuckles and shoes with hidden blades…not check…" She said, slumping her shoulders. She walked into the back of her room to look for them. She was slightly shocked to find that they weren't there. She huffed and looked around her room annoyed. She could have swore that she had put them there when she took them off yesterday. She didn't have time to be looking around like this when it could be sundown at anytime now. She had to eat and she had to find something quick.

"Darn…forget it…Nu will have to go without them. Although, Nu feels kind of…lost without them. Nu seems to have grown an attachment to them. This can't be healthy to someone's psyche..heh…haha…HAHAHA…" She laughed for a brief moment as she pictured herself punching and kicking bodies with the weapons. She became scared of herself and shook her head. She must really be losing it for her to be getting images like that in her mind.

She found some normal shoes and some fingerless gloves with studded metal knuckles on them. She figured they were better than nothing and would be able to do something with them if she needed to…She wishes she had a weapon for her legs, though.

She went into the other room and looked at the basement door…She stared for a few minutes and shed a single tear as she turned around.

"Nothing in this world makes sense anymore. Why did all of that have to happen a year ago? What did anyone do to deserve this? Nu does not like living like this…She is feeling weaker and the lack of social activity is very unnerving." She said hugging herself. She glanced back at the basement door again and looked at the base. She tilted her head when she noticed a rust colored spot along the bottom of the frame.

"Nu can't even keep a place clean anymore…" She sighed as she got a towel and some spray water to clean it off. The familiar smell of metal entered her nose and she cringed. She threw the paper towel away and patted her pocket to make sure she had some keys to get back inside. She heard the joyous jingle come from the spot she hit and she smiled contently.

"Alright, Nu is ready even if she hates this." She said as she looked through the peephole. She didn't see anything as she opened the door into the bright outside world. She stepped onto her porch and took a deep breath. How she wished it was a breath of fresh air. That was long gone, however. That was long gone, though, gone with the events of one year ago. She thought she heard a noise and she readied her stance as she moved to the side of the house to find the source of the noise. She didn't want to have to use any bullets if she didn't have to…They were much too loud to be used like they were going out of style.

"Alright, Nu, make sure you are quiet." She said to herself as she stepped to the other side of the house. What she saw should have made her panic, but she had gotten used to it. Not ten feet from her, what looked to be a decaying human was devouring the remains of some poor person that was unfortunate enough to be caught by this deadly event. She stepped behind it as quietly as she could and raised her fist. The decaying human just continued to bend over at the meal…its last meal…

"HA!" She yelled as she brought her fist down on the back of the thing's neck just above the base. This separated the brain stem from whatever part was active in that head of his. It fell down with a low groan and a sickening crack of feeble bones breaking. Nu had another image in her head again. It was what had just happened, but instead of it being one of these things…it was a little girl…and Nu was smiling after the deed was done.

"NO!" Nu screamed as she ran off in the direction of her original destination. She realized this had been a mistake though as she possibly just attracted more of them. She was losing her mind and she knew it for sure now. She ran and ran down the street seeing the carnage that was everywhere. Tears were streaming down her face as she stopped and buried her face in her hands…

"God help me…"

* * *

**END**

**Author's Notes.**

**Hey guys whats up? Let me know what you think of this. Trying something a little different and it isn't a one-shot :O! Please R&R and tell me how I am doing so far. I love zombies and I love blazblue so I figure…why not merge them together…and Nu is still my favorite character to write about right now haha. Once again, it is great to be back.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
